Just Can't Believe It
by Holiday From Real
Summary: With the final events in Dealing with It here is Nate's and Jessica's point of views. You need to read Dealing With it This is estimated at four chapters and it's only Jessica and Nate.
1. Jessica

Title- Just Can't Believe It

Chapter Title- Jessica

Summary- With the final events in "Dealing with It" here is Nate's and Jessica's point of views. You _need _to read "Dealing With it" This is estimated at four chapters and it's _only _Jessica and Nate.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers- These are for the last chapter of the last story…

Tikagem- I shall keep writing and thanks for having me on author alert!

x0xMYlemonpuddin26x0x- There was a warning at the top

Note- Thanks for the reviewers for the last story. I don't care if you hate me now. But, here is Jessica's (her mom's) point of view. I didn't do the others because I didn't want to get OCC but you can't really get OCC with OC's. _Or can you?_

It was dark that night.

_I stayed up worrying about you._

The power had gone out due to a thunderstorm.

_Were you okay?_

I was sitting on the couch, worrying about my daughter, Ronnie. She was in the hospital, severely injured from a car accident. It was a hit and run accident, Ronnie was almost killed. Nate was asleep next to me. He couldn't get to sleep since the night she ran away. The night Ronnie's ex-boyfriend committed suicide. Ronnie had been convinced it was her fault. Every time there was a death dealing with family or somebody else close to her, she blamed herself.

I heard a knock on the door. It was a soft knock. That confused me, nobody knocks on our door. Soda keeps ours open in case somebody needs a place to crash. Cautiously, I opened it. Standing outside was Ronnie's nurse. I started to get this bad feeling. Why would her nurse be here?

"Mrs. Curtis, Ronnie's been having constant nightmares, I think she needs you," she told me. I nodded and scribbled a note to Soda and Nate. I followed the nurse into her car and she drove to the hospital, fast.

I ran to Ronnie's room. I needed to be with my baby. I sat on the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. I couldn't hear the monitor, and then I remembered the power was out. Ronnie seemed to be having another nightmare. I held her hand and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Ronnie, Ronnie baby," I called frantically. "It's mom, Ronnie, please wake up. Ronnie, please, c'mon, Ronnie." She was struggling with something but I couldn't tell. Her hand was flailing everywhere and she was getting tangled in the sheets. Finally she gasped and it was perfectly still. She looked relaxed, peaceful. Her hand was limp in mine. I didn't think she was breathing. I shook her a bit. "Ronnie, please baby, don't die," I pleaded. I called for the nurse, the doctor, somebody.

_They tried everything they could._

"Call it," the doctor said to the nurse.

_You couldn't die, I need you._

"Try harder," she begged. He shook his head.

_I wanted to scream at them, you're still alive._

"I can't, call it," he commanded her. She began to cry. She looked at her wrist.

_Don't, there must be some way! You're not dead._

"Eleven thirty-nine, p.m." she said.

_**NO!**_

I put my hand to my mouth and started to cry. I had difficulty breathing and I couldn't control myself. The nurse led me away, to the waiting room. There was a candle on the table. She wrapped a blanket around me. I pulled it tighter, I tried to be quiet. This was the second child I was losing.

* * *

_I am aware that the chapters are short. They are barely making six hundred words. Normally, I try for a thousand words. This was really hard to make to a thousand, so I didn't. I have more tissues for you people! Here ya go! -Hands industrial sized tissue boxes out-Catch ya later..._


	2. Nate

Title- Just Can't Believe It

Chapter Title- Nate

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

XAmberX- I have two other chapters after this. It alternates from Nate to Jessica. The next one is Jessi and the last one is Nate. I hope you enjoy this.

Note- Ah, the faeries are after me again. The have me posting like there is no tomorrow. I just need to find a floppy for my other story. It's due out by the end of this week.

It was a nice dream.

_I hoped it was about you._

I can't remember it.

_And how things were... before boys._

I can feel it was nice.

I woke up on the couch. I had spent the past few nights on the couch. I couldn't sleep in our room. My sister ran away and was hit by a car. I hated the feeling she left in that room. I wanted her back home so bad. I loved her. Instead she was in a hospital, barely alive.

When I fell asleep last night, my mom was on the couch. She wasn't there now. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I noticed a note.

_Went to the hospital, Ronnie's having nightmare, be back later._

_Jessica_

There was a lump in my throat. Ronnie never had night mares. She couldn't. She was my sister, my hero. I loved her and she comforted me. I wanted to be at the hospital. If Ronnie was having nightmares, I wanted to be there. It was time to return the favor. She had spent fifteen years comforting me; I needed to do the same. Carefully, I went to see if dad was still asleep. He was, I wondered why the alarm clock didn't go off. The time was all messed up. Did the power go off last night?

_Went to hospital with mom and Ronnie_.

_Nate_

I scribbled underneath mom's hand writing. I slipped on my shoes and went outside. The ground was still wet from the storm we must've had last night. I ran my hand through my hair, smoothing it down. I walked to the hospital, making sure to stay on the sidewalks. There wasn't anybody around to call the hospital for me if some jack ass came and hit me, than ran off.

I walked into the hospital and was led into the waiting room. I saw mom sitting up. She was sleeping with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

I could tell she had been crying.

_Please, be okay, please..._

There was a pit in my stomach.

_You need to be okay; you're supposed to protect me._

Why wasn't mom in Ronnie's room? I shook her, she moved slightly.

"Mom," I whispered. She stared at me. I gave her a hug and she began to cry again. I started to get a bad feeling. I cried too, even though I didn't know why.

"Nate," she said in between sobs. "Ronnie, Ronnie died," she wailed. Suddenly I felt like I was hit by a truck and pressed into the ground. I couldn't move or talk. It hurt to breath.

My sister died?

_No, you're just asleep._

What did she ever do?

_You always took care of me._

She tried to be a good girl, I know she did. She made a few mistakes, but she tried. I loved her more than anything in the world. She died? I started to cry after the shock wore off. I held onto my mom like I was three and I couldn't control myself.

* * *

_Nate's point of view made me cry. I think I have over productive tear ducts are really vivid emotions. Yes, I made six hundred! I'll try harder next time. The next chapter has to do with the funeral. I hope you enjoy._


	3. Jessi

Title- Just Can't Believe It

Chapter Title- Back to Jessica

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Tikagem- You thought that was sad? Wait until you read the next to. I practically died from tear loss.

Note- I was going to die of silent laughter last night. My brother had a bunch of his friends over (sixteen and seventeen year olds) for his birthday last night and they were playing CANDY LAND.

I barely spoke.

_You're not dead._

I barely ate.

_You can't be_.

I barely slept.

_You were only fifteen._

I didn't really do anything.

_I was too hard on you_.

I couldn't do anything.

_I pushed you too far._

My baby girl was dead.

_I made you seem irresponsible._

I wanted to disappear into my nothingness.

_You didn't kill anybody._

I had lost two children.

_I was a horrible mother._

I spent most of my time in my room, with the sheets pulled over me. The blinds were shut.

Today, today was something different. Today was the day of Ronnie's funeral. I pulled myself out of bed and looked in my closet. I found a black skirt and shirt. I got dressed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. It was all greasy since I couldn't bring myself to shower. I could just remember Ronnie spending hours in the showers. I tried to get my feet into high-heeled shoes, but they hurt too much. I found a pair of worn out sneakers and laced them up.

I walked out of the room, feeling the wall for support. Nate was lying on the couch. He had yet to step into his room. He sat up and stared at me.

"I don't have anything nice to wear," he said. I nodded and went back into our room. Soda had started to get dressed. I hadn't seen him smile in a while. In fact, nobody had smiled in a while. When we told everybody they all responded as if they had been ran over by an 18-wheeler and steam rolled into the ground. Even the school principal acted the same way. I found a nice pair of dark pants that were slightly small on Soda and a dress shirt. This was the outfit he had worn to Steve's wedding, when he got married to Megan. I had kept it just in case somebody else got married. The other day, Soda had to go out to get a new dress outfit because this one was too small.

I went back out into the living room and handed Nate the clothes. He took them and nodded, going into the bathroom to change. Steve came in, holding the little monster's hand. They were dressed nicely. The last time I saw Steve dressed up was the day he got married around seven years ago. I started to cry again. I sank onto the couch and buried my face into my hands.

I was led into the car by Soda. He drove us to the funeral home. I looked around. It was already crowded. I saw some neighbors, some of the waitresses I worked with, some kids who must've gone to school with Nate and Ronnie, and other people. I recognized somebody I never thought would come, Josh's parents. Everybody was dressed up nicely. I watched Nate sit down in the corner and cry. I didn't go over there; I figured he needed to be alone.

* * *

_Wow, I really like this... it's emotional. Whoa, Wake Me Up When September Ends just shuffled on. It's a sign... It's a sign I tell you! Excuse the sugar hype. I'm a little out of it today. Ah, but I am always out of it._


	4. Natey

Title- Just Can't Believe It

Chapter Title- Back to Nate

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

XAmberX- I knew about Wake Me up When September Ends. The next story will be a stand alone. It has nothing to do with any of these OCs.

Tikagem- Lol, they make me cry!

RangerDan- Wake Me up When September Ends was my favorite song when I first got that CD. I played it and I was like, 'dude… wow!' Then, I stole my friend's American Idiot guitar book and played it on my flute. It sounds WONDERFUL!

Note- This is the last chapter. Thank you for the support through all of these stories.

I was staring at the blank television screen.

_I can't turn it on._

I had been like this for a while.

_I don't want to think about it._

There was nothing to do.

_It reminds me of you_.

I normally tried to keep Ronnie inline, but she wasn't here anymore. I thought about it, today was her funeral. I couldn't bring myself to go into our room yet. Everything reminded me of Ronnie. The way she kept it in order, very clean, yet messy, in a Ronnie type of way. It smelt of Ronnie. I couldn't look at anything chocolate without thinking of her. Speaking of Chocolate, where _did_ her dog go?

Mom came out of the room, with her hand against the wall. She was wearing a skirt and a shirt, both were black. She was wearing a pair of worn-out sneakers. I could tell she hadn't showered in a while, but then again, neither had I. It reminded me too much of Ronnie.

"I don't have anything nice to wear," I told mom. The last time we had to dress up was for Uncle Steve's wedding. That was seven years ago, I had grown a lot since then.

I had started to talk since then.

_And you listened._

She went back into her room and came out a few seconds later with and old pair of pants of dad's and a shirt. I went into the bathroom to change.

It was crowded at the funeral home. I recognized many people. I saw some of her friends from school and some teachers. I saw some of the waitresses and waiters mom worked with. I saw Mr. Jones, the principal. Ronnie spent so much time in his office, she had her own chair. I think she called him Bob or Mr. Bob. Sometimes I wondered about that. I even saw Mr. and Mrs. Holden. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I walked to a chair in the corner and sat down. I couldn't help myself. I began to cry.

I didn't want it to happen, but I couldn't stop it.

_I don't want to lose you._

I watched the casket they held my sister's body being lowered into the ground.

_WAKE UP ALREADY!_

I started to cry even more.

_Why you? Why me? Why us?_

I had lost a brother I didn't know when I was seven, but this was different. I knew Ronnie inside and out. She was my twin, it didn't make sense that I was here and she wasn't.

I collapsed onto the ground.

_Remember, when we were inseparable_

I covered my eyes and started to cry harder.

_I would cling onto you like there was no tomorrow._

Somebody shook my shoulder.

_I only let you touch me._

They helped me up and into the car.

_I would only talk to you._

I cried the whole way back.

_You would do anything for me._

I couldn't imagine this being home.

_We drew on the walls together._

Mindlessly, I sat on the couch.

_I covered for you._

I couldn't stop crying.

_I loved you._

I loved her.

_Okay, right now I am crying and how convenient... my CD player just shuffled onto 'Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance. It's a sign, a sign I tell you. I am obsessed with signs, but it is kind of freaky that these songs are coming on. I hope you enjoyed this little tear jerker of mine._ _I like the style to this. You get to see it through Jessica's and Nate's point of views, how it is to them, but it goes into parts where they are talking to Ronnie, subconsciously._


End file.
